cendarafandomcom_de-20200213-history
Westmark
Dies ist die Hauptseite zum Herzogtum Westmark. Die Westmark ist Teil des Kaiserreichs und damit auch der LARP-Kampagne Cendara. Als Überblick und Einstieg in die Geschehnisse helfen die aktuellen Ereignisse sowie der Westmark-Herold. Informationen zum Bespielen der Westmark-Kampagne gibt es im Artikel -> Spielen in der Westmark. Das Motto des Herzogtums lautet: Den alten Bräuchen zur Ehr Mit der Brünne zur Wehr! Das 672 gegründete Herzogtum Westmark ist grösstenteils ein Personenverbandsstaat mit einer feudalen Gesellschaftsordnung und ist stark auf den See- und Binnenwasserhandel konzentriert. Die Westmark exportiert vor allem Fisch, Wolle und Eisenerz sowie in begrenztem Ausmass Waffen. Derzeitiger Herrscher ist Herzog Sigurd II. Die Bewohner der Westmark hängen in der Mehrzahl dem Pekarglauben an. Mit dem Sieg über die nordische Koalition der Jarle unter Magnusson konnte Herzog Sigurd den Westmärkisch-nordischen Krieg für sich entscheiden. Topografie Das Herzogtum reicht von der Westküste bis zum Gibel, den grossen Fluss, der später durch Hundertbrück fliesst. Die Westmark bildet somit die Nordwestküste von Cendara. Im Norden sind grosse Wälder an der Grenze des Reiches, im Süden grenzt die Westmark an Trutz und Archenwall. Seine Nord-Süd-Ausdehnung beträgt ca. 200 km, die West-Ost-Ausdehnung ca. 250 km. Es besteht zum grössten Teil aus Ebenen. Am zweithäufigsten findet man niedrige Gebirge und Wälder. thumb|262px Befestigte Orte Grosshafen: Die Hauptstadt des Herzogtums. In ihrer Nähe befindet sich die Burg des Herzogs. Die Stadt ist wichtiger Knotenpunkt des westmärkischen und damit auch cendarischen Seehandels. Klippenheim: liegt südlich von Grosshafen und, wie der Name schon sagt, auf den Klippen der Küste. Der Hafen befindet sich deshalb unterhalb der Stadt, was eine Besonderheit darstellt und dem Hafen eine ganz eigene Dynamik gibt. Wasserhausen: die Stadt trägt ihren Namen, weil es zwischen See und Abfluss liegt und somit die Hälfte der Stadtgrenze Ufer ist. Es liegt im Nordosten des Herzogstums, nahe Triastara. Nordlager: Entgegen dem Namen handelt es sich hierbei um eine Stadt. Wie viele Namen in der Westmark hat auch der Name dieser Stadt ihren Ursprung in einer Funktion, nämlich in diesem Falle das frühere Lager der Armee des Thorwald Starkarm. Hier werden die Traditionen der alten Zeiten noch besonders hochgehalten und damit auch vermehrt die alte Mode. Angrist: die Stadt liegt im Osten des Herzogtums und wie alle Städte am Gewässer. In Angrist wohnen viele Angehörige anderer Reichsteile. Nydam: eine kleine Stadt im Südosten. Bekannt durch ihre guten Beziehungen zu Hundertbrück und den exzellenten Flussschiffsbau. Sund: ein grösseres Dorf auf der Nordroute. Hier regiert kein Magistrat, sondern ein Bürgermeister Befestigte Plätze Nordfeste: Sie liegt an den nördlichen Ausläufern des Zentralhochs und überwacht die nördlichen Ebenen sowie die Handelswege. Sie wird von einem Hauptmann befehligt. Südfeste: Sie liegt an den südlichen Ausläufern des Zentralhochs und überwacht die südlichen Ebenen sowie die Handelswege. Sie wird von einem Hauptmann befehligt. Nördliche Türme: Die vier nördlichen Türme bewachen die Grenze im Norden. Sie werden von je einem Hauptmann befehligt. Südwacht: Dieser Grenzturm liegt an der Grenze zur Grafschaft Archenwall. Zweck der Südwacht ist weniger die Überwachung einer Grenze, da ja beide Gebiete zu Cendara gehören, sondern vielmehr Schutz des Handelsweges. Die Südwacht wird von einem Hauptmann befehligt. Landschaftsformen Zentralhoch: zwischen Nordfeste und Südfeste liegt, inmitten des Herzogtums, das Zentralhoch. Es sind zerklüftete, eher niedrige Hügelzüge, welche mal für Reisende, mal für Kriminelle Zuflucht bieten. Es befinden sich zahlreiche Eisenminen im Hoch. Die Marschen: unerforschte Sumpflandschaft südlich von Grosshafen in der Grafschaft Marécage. Man munkelt, dass es im Sumpf nicht mit rechten Dingen zu und her geht... Das politische Verhältnis zwischen der dort de facto herrschenden Gudrun der Schwarzen, eine Nachfahrin derer von Leuchtenstein und Trägerin der berühmten Krone von Leuchtenstein, und dem Grafen von Marécage sind derzeit noch ungeklärt. Die Nebelinseln: seltsame Nebel scheinen die Insel urplötzlich einzuhüllen und gefährliche Untiefen lassen Seeleute einen weiten Bogen um die Inseln machen. 1007 von Sigurd durch Samaklin Draagnuren und Gaudenz von Boldewyn in Besitz genommen, werden die Inseln nach und nach für Besucher und Siedler erschlossen. Norden: Hier leben die eher rückgewandten Einwohner der Westmark. Das Leben ist sehr ländlich geprägt und Fischerei und Landwirtschaft sind die mit Abstand grössten Wirtschaftszweige. Die Dorfgemeinschaften dieses Teiles der Kronlande verwaltet sich grösstenteils selbst. Die dort zuständigen Magistraten kümmern sich vor allem um die Steuererhebung, die Wehrpflicht und ggf. übergreifende Projekte und Infrastrukturen. Durch einen neueren Erlass ist es in gewissen Gebieten verboten, im grossen Stil Forstwirtschaft zu betreiben. Dies wurde zum Schutze der Silveder so beschlossen. Holzschlag mit der Bedingung der Wiederaufforstung ist für den dörflichen Eigengebrauch gestattet. Osten: Am Wasser liegen die grösseren Ortschaften, das Grasland ist eher spärlich besiedelt und wird oft von den Nomaden durchquert. Geschichte Die Geschichte teilt sich in "Frühe Geschichte"und "Aktuelle Ereignisse" ein. Aktuelle Ereignisse sind all jene, die sich zu Lebzeiten der meisten Charaktere ereignet haben und die mehrheitlich zum Allgemeinwissen zählen. Frühe Geschichte der Westmark Hauptartikel -> Frühe Geschichte der Westmark Kurzfassung der "Frühen Geschichte der Westmark": Während reichsinterner Unruhen im Jahr 672 bat der Kaiser im Norden um Hilfe. Der Jarl Thorwald Starkarm segelte nach Cendara und erhielt als Dank für seine Hilfe Land, dass zur Westmark wurde. Er nahm den pekarianischen Glauben an und erhielt die Herzogswürde. Aktuelle Ereignisse Die Westmark-Orga legt, sofern nötig, für einzelne Spiele einen eigenen, hier verlinkten Artikel an. Spieler, die zu den Ereignissen Wesentliches beizutragen haben, sind herzlich eingeladen an diesen Artikeln mitzuschreiben und gegebenenfalls auch IT-Dokumente einzupflegen. Dabei soll auf Gerüchte und Andeutungen verzichtet werden, Tatsachen stehen im Zentrum. Bei Unsicherheiten - Fragen gehen an die Westmark-Kampagnen-Orga. Politische Struktur Westmärkische Stände -> Hauptartikel Westmärkische Stände Das soziale Gefüge der Westmark regelt sich unter anderem durch die persönliche Zugehörigkeit zu einem der Stände. Jeder Stand hat Rechte und Pflichten, welche es gegenüber Dritten zu verteidigen gilt. Herrschaftsform Die Westmark ist ein feudalistisches Herzogtum. Der aktuelle Herrscher Sigurd II. von der Westmark ist ein Vasalle der Kaiserin Juliana von Hejl. Er ist seit dem Tode seines Vaters Rutbert 988 Herzog der Westmark. Direkte Vasallen und Kammergut Kammergüter Grosshafen Klippenheim Zentralmassiv Der Nordosten Der Nordwesten Wasserhausen Angrist Östl. Steppe Nydam Südliche Grenze Lehen Grafschaft Marécage Grafschaft Orain Grafschaft Lohe Baronie Buchenhain Baronie Tannenberg Baronie Calvados Gut Glibb Der Adel Landadelige tragen die Titel Grafen, Barone und Ritter; am Hofe des Herzogs finden sich handverlesene, meist jüngere Adelige im Dienste Sigurds, die Hofritter. Die Grösse der Gebiete kann sehr unterschiedlich ausfallen, da das Adelsgefüge organisch gewachsen ist. Im Norden ansässige Westmarker der Führungsschicht sind im Kleidungsstil eher rückständig und in der Regel Häuptlinge ihrer Siedlung. Im waldreichen Norden gibt es keine klassischen Grafschaften, Baronien oder Rittergüter. Die Magistraten Die Städte werden von je einem Ersten Magistraten verwaltet, die direkt dem Herzog unterstellt sind, welcher die Magistraten ernennt. Mittlerweile wird das Amt dem älstesten Sohn oder der ältesten Tochter vererbt, was traditionell vom Herzog abgesegnet wird, wenn keine ernsthaften Probleme damit verbunden sind. Sie sind ebenfalls “modern” orientiert und deshalb normannisch. Das Amt hat sich vom früheren Lagerverwalter abgeleitet, welcher mit der Verwaltung des Umlands beauftragt wurde, um die Versorgung des Lagers sicher zu stellen. Die (Ersten) Magistraten von Grosshafen und Klippenheim sind rangmässig einem Grafen gleich zu setzen, die anderen Magistraten sind Baronen gleich. Der Titel ist “Erster Magistrat und Graf/Baron von Stadtnamen”. Diese Betitelung ist aber unter dem alten Adel umstritten und wird erst seit der Adelsreform 848 angewandt. Grund für die Adelsreform war ein lange schwelender Streit innerhalb der Führungsschicht, da sich die Magistraten, an sich bloss Verwalter, jedoch mit viel Einfluss, gegenüber dem Landadel benachteiligt fühlten. Die Reform erwirkte eine rangmässige Gleichstellung mit dem jeweiligen (Land)adelstitel. Seit der Hochzeit zwischen dem derzeit regierenden Herzog Sigurd II. und Tronja, Tochter des Magistraten von Klippenheim sowie der Etablierung des Magistraten von Grosshafen, Gérard, als rechte Hand Sigurds, haben sich die Verhältnisse etwas beruhigt. Im Gegensatz zum Adel wird der Magistrat aber nicht mit dem entsprechenden Gebiet belehnt, sondern ist nur der Verwalter des jeweiligen Teiles des herzoglichen Kronlandes. Die Armee Jede Stadt, jedes Dorf und jede feudale Herrschaft stellt ein gewisses Kontingent. Die Stärke hängt von der Bevölkerungszusammensetzung und der Grösse des Herrschaftsgebietes ab. Es gibt die Berufssoldaten (Garnison, Boten, Wachen, Herren) und daneben die Miliz, welche im Kriegsfall ausgehoben wird. Jeder freie, männliche Bürger der Westmark zwischen 16 und 60 Jahren ist verpflichtet, im Kriegsfall Dienst zu leisten. Der zu rekrutierende Prozentsatz dieser Bevölkerungsgruppe zu aktuellen Einsatz-zwecken ist vom Herzog zu bestimmen. In der Regel wird das Waffenhandwerk privat geübt und einmal im Jahr werden mit dem lokalen Adeligen bzw. Magistraten Truppenübungen abgehalten. Rüstungen und Waffen sind früh- bis hochmittelalterlich und dem gesellschaftlichen Stand entsprechend. Mit Einführung des Steigbügels, der endlich Einzug gefunden hat, bildet sich langsam der Typus des gepanzerten Reiters unter der Adelsschicht heraus. Die Kriegsschiffe sind grösstenteils vom Typ spätes Langschiff bzw. Kriegskoggen und für den Handel werden Knorren und Koggen benutzt. Kultur Lebensformen Die Leibeigenschaft wird, wie es im Norden Brauch ist, abgelehnt, Sklaven hingegen sind, sofern sie legal erworben wurden (Kriegsgefangene etc.) erlaubt. Ein solcher Nachweis ist zwingend erforderlich. Heidentum wird geduldet, jedoch nicht gefördert, der Adel definiert sich und seinen Status nicht zuletzt durch den modernen monotheistischen Glauben an Pekar, den Einen. Man findet aber auch heute noch vereinzelt kleine Ansiedlungen, in denen das zivilisierte Kaisertum kulturell noch nicht so stark Fuss gefasst hat (→ cendarische Nordmänner). Sie liegen meist im fjordzerklüfteten Nordwesten und im Norden der Westmark und bilden den Grenzstreifen zur nördlichen Grenze des Cendarischen Reiches. Ebenfalls dort in den Wäldern findet man auch das scheue Waldvolk, die Silveder. Da sie keine Probleme machen und sehr friedlich sind, haben die Herzöge der Westmark sie gewähren lassen. Im Osten der Westmark sieht man häufig Nomaden vom Stamm der Terbish, Yul und Anreth durchziehen. Das weite Grasland wird von den Bewohnern der Westmark nicht so gerne besiedelt wie wassernahe Orte, da es zum Anbau nicht besonders geeignet ist und so wird es bereitwillig fahrenden Gruppen zur Verfügung gestellt. Als Handelspartner mit immer wieder kuriosen Gütern sind die Nomaden immer gerne gesehen. Sitten und Bräuche In der Westmark isst man gerne Meeresfrüchte, Fisch, Calamares, Hering, Austern, Muscheln, Tintenfisch, Hecht, Forelle, Fisch, Krabben, Hummer, Fisch, Crevetten, Langusten, Garnelen, Kabeljau und vor allem Lachs. Auf, Krieger Westmarks! Anlässlich des geplanten Feldzuges Herzog Sigurds wurde bei der Strategiesitzung ein Kriegslied gewünscht. Folgender Beitrag entstand dabei: Auf, auf ihr Krieger, Schlagt den Feind hernieder! Wackere Recken, an eure Stecken! Für Ehr und Vaterland, das Schicksal liegt in unserer Hand! Refrain: Den alten Bräuchen zur Ehr', mit der Brünne zur Wehr! So greifen wir zu den Waffen, wir Söhne Westmarks, wir tapf'ren! Im Schutze Pekars zaudert nicht, spuckt dem Feind ins Gesicht! Egal ob zu Schiff, zu Fuss oder Pferd, Für die Westmark, Heim und Herd! Unseren Vätern zur Ehr'! Wirtschaft Die Westmark stützt sich im Export hauptsächlich auf Fisch und daneben auch Schafwolle. Erz wird gefördert und Holz geschlagen, wird aber hauptsächlich auf dem Binnenmarkt verwendet. Exporte dieser Waren finden zwar statt, erreichen aber nicht das Verhältnis bzw. das Volumen von Fisch und Wolle. Reisen Von Grosshafen aus, ist Sund oder Klippenheim ist etwa in einem Tag zu erreichen. Sollte ein Reisender zur Taverne Fux&Haas reisen, müsste dieser in etwa 2-3 Tagen diese erreichen. Der Weg nach Hundertbrück benötigt, ab Grosshafen, etwa 5 Tagen. Verkürzen kann man die Reise, in dem man ab Nydam einen Flussschiffer für das übersetzen bezahlt. Kategorie:Westmark Kategorie:Übersicht